Outlander
Outlander jest serialem stworzonym przez stację Starz, bazujący na serii Obca autorstwa Diany Gabaldon. Serial jest produkowany przez Tall Ship Productions, Story Mining & Supply Company oraz Left Bank Pictures we współpracy z Sony Pictures Television. Nagrywanie pierwszego sezonu zaczęło się jesienią 2013 w Szkocji. Premiera serialu miała miejsce 9 sierpnia 2014 roku na kanale STARZ. 1 czerwca 2016 roku STARZ ogłosiło, że powróci z trzecim i czwartym sezonem, bazujących na kolejnych tomach książkowej serii. Fabuła Outlander przedstawia historię Claire Randall, zamężnej pielęgniarki wojennej, żyjącej w 1945 roku, która tajemniczo przenosi się w czasie do 1743 roku, gdzie jest natychmiastowo wrzucona do nieznanego świata, w którym jej życie jest zagrożone. Zostaje zmuszona do poślubienia Jamiego - romantycznego i rycerskiego młodego szkockiego wojownika. Rozwijający się namiętny związek powoduje rozdarcie Claire pomiędzy dwoma zupełnie różnymi mężczyznami, żyjącymi w dwóch różnych czasach. Seria Obca łączy ze sobą romans, science fiction, powieść historyczną i przygodową, a to wszystko w jednej epickiej opowieści. Obsada |-|Główna= *Caitriona Balfe jako Claire Randall :: Główna bohaterka, pielęgniarka podczas II wojny światowej, która przenosi się w czasie do 1743 roku w trakcie swojej drugiej podróży poślubnej, którą odbywa z mężem w Szkocji. W związku małżeńskim z Frankiem Randallem w XX wieku, zmuszona do ślubu z Jamiem Fraserem w XVIII wieku. Rycerski i romantyczny Szkot sprawia, że kobieta jest rozdarta pomiędzy dwoma mężczyznami w dwóch różnych czasach. Claire jest naturalnie utalentowaną uzdrowicielką, praktykującą i niezależną, choć podatną na wplątywanie się w nieprzewidziane niebezpieczne okoliczności. *Sam Heughan jako Jamie Fraser :: Wytrwały, silny i wysoki młody szkocki góral ze skomplikowaną przeszłością i rozbrajającym poczuciem humoru. Mężczyzna jest inteligentny, zasadniczy, wykształcony i światowy, udał się na naukę w Paryżu oraz służył w armii francuskiej przed powrotem do ojczyzny. Jamie poślubił Claire, gdy jej życie było zagrożone. Jest czuły i współczujący, co wyróżnia go spośród rówieśników. Naturalny przywódca, choć nie ma ambicji politycznych czy chęci chwały na polu bitwy. Zamiast tego chce pozbyć się ceny za swoją głowę i wrócić do rodzinnej posiadłości. *Tobias Menzies jako Frank Randall :: Ukochany mąż Claire. Intelektualista, podczas wojny służył w sekcji brytyjskiego wywiadu MI6, gdzie był odpowiedzialny za wysyłanie ludzi na niebezpieczne misje, z których nie wszyscy wrócili. Po zakończeniu wojny oczekuje na posadę historyka w Oxfordzie, podczas gdy jego żona tajemniczo znika w trakcie ich drugiego miesiąca miodowego. *Tobias Menzies jako Jonathan "Czarny Jack" Randall :: Kapitan angielskiej armii w 1743 roku, został wysłany do Szkocji w czasie, gdy bunt wisi w powietrzu. Jako oficer okupacyjnej armii widział i robił przerażające rzeczy podczas niewypowiedzianej wojny z góralami. Jack jest zdolny do potwornych czynów, którymi usprawiedliwia się, uważając je za coś koniecznego do egzekwowania prawa brytyjskiego. Jest także sadystą, znajdującym przyjemność w torturowaniu innych - to jego sekretna strona, której nienawidzi ale nie może od niej uciec. Jack ma też niezdrową obsesję na punkcie Jamiego i Claire. *Graham McTavish jako Dougal MacKenzie :: Zdolny i doświadczony wojownik, dowódca armii klanu MacKenzie. Jego starszy brat Colum jest przywódcą klanu, lecz to Dougal jest jego mięśniami i prawą ręką. Odważny na polu bitwy i powód strachu u innych; typ człowieka, który zdobędzie co chce, bez względu na to co lub kto stanie mu na drodze. Jest zręcznym taktykiem, ale czasami pozwala przejąć kontrolę nad sobą gniewowi i porywczości. W przeciwieństwie do brata, Dougal potajemnie wspiera sprawę Jakobitów i działa w celu pozyskania funduszy na rzecz przywrócenia na tron szkockiego króla. *Gary Lewis jako Colum MacKenzie :: Przywódca klanu MacKenzie, wujek Jamiego i brat Dougala. Cierpi na Zespół Toulouse-Lautreca, chorobę zniekształcającą nogi i wypełniającą jego dni dużym bólem. Niezdolny do rządzenia mięśniami, musi polegać na swoim sprycie i inteligencji, aby kierować klanem oraz na sprawności brata, gdy trzeba zająć się armią. Przede wszystkim jest wnikliwy i srogi przywódca, który potajemnie boi się o przyszłość swojego klanu i jego przywództwa. *Duncan Lacroix jako Murtagh Fraser :: Tajemniczy i mroczny, jak sęp czający się w tle. Murtagh sumiennie czuwa nad swoim chrześniakiem - Jamiem. Jest bardzo wiernym ojcem chrzestnym, żyjącym według ścisłych zasad. Jest bardziej niż szczęśliwy z tego, że jego reputacja, a jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba to i pięści, mówią za niego. Podobnie jak reszta klanu, na początku jest sceptyczny wobec Claire, ale ostatecznie się do niej przekonuje, bo jak zawsze robi to, co najlepsze dla Jamiego. *Lotte Verbeek jako Geillis Duncan :: Żona prokuratora i dobra przyjaciółka Claire. Jej zaawansowana znajomość ziół i roślin sprawia, że powszechnie jest uważana za czarownicę. Geillis jest mistrzynią manipulacji, zdolną do zabicia męża dla własnej korzyści. Jest też mądra, seksowna i tajemnicza - rodzaj postaci, której wiesz, że nie możesz ufać, ale mimo to nie możesz się jej oprzeć. *Grant O'Rourke jako Rupert MacKenzie :: Lojalny członek klanu MacKenzie, nie przepuści okazji do dobrego nalotu. Jest też znany jako maniak seksualny. Rupert jest kuzynem i prawą ręką Dougala; cieszy się z pilnowania Claire i składania raportów Dougalowi, ale jednocześnie nie jest to nic osobistego. Dla niego Angielka jest tylko drogą do zapunktowania u swojego kuzyna. *Stephen Walters jako Angus Mhor :: Lojalny członek klanu MacKenzie, nałogowy pijak, który zawsze szuka okazji do walki. Choć jest mniej werbalny od Ruperta, to nie ma problemu z przemowami gdy tego potrzebuje. Wyczuwalna jest jego nienawiść do Anglików. Rzadko widziany bez butelki w ręku, ale też wyjątkowo uzdolniony wojownik, będący cennym nabytkiem i dla Columa, i dla Dougala. |-|Drugoplanowa= *Laura Donnelly jako Jenny Fraser Murray :: Starsza siostra Jamiego, która jest mu bardzo oddana. Uparta, porywcza i bardzo lojalna wobec swojej rodziny. Jest też mądra i doświadczona - zarządza Lallybroch pod nieobecność brata. W związku małżeńskim z Ianem Murray, najlepszym przyjacielem Jamiego. *Bill Paterson jako Ned Gowan :: Ekscentryczny prawnik z Edynburga z zamiłowaniem do przygód. Ned od lat pracuje dla klanu MacKenzie, zaczynał gdy u władzy był ojciec Columa i Dougala, a następnie zajął stołek radcy prawnego kolejnego przywódcy - Columa. Claire początkowo cieszy się z poznania tego gawędziarza, bo w końcu ma z kim rozmawiać, ale szybko staje się jasne, że Ned subtelnie próbuje znaleźć dziury w historii Angielki. Jednocześnie jest czarujący i przebiegły, ale pozostaje wierny wobec swojego klanu. *Finn Den Hertog jako Willie :: Młody i płochliwy Willie jest członkiem grupy górali, w której zawsze próbuje się wykazać. Lojalny i zawsze z najlepszymi intencjami. Jeśli uznamy Dougala za wilka alfa, to Willie jest omegą i spodem hierarchii. *Steven Cree jako Ian Murray :: Mąż Jenny i najlepszy przyjaciel Jamiego od czasów dzieciństwa. Ian stracił część nogi podczas walki we Francji, ale to go nie załamało i wiedzie normalne życie. Bardzo przyjazny i opiekuńczy wobec swojej rodziny, z radością wita w niej Claire. *Annette Badland jako Mrs. FitzGibbons :: Bystra kobieta, która jest spoiwem trzymającym zamek Leoch w jednym kawałku. Sarkastyczna i nigdy nietrzymająca języka za zębami, rano wstaje pierwsza, a kładzie się spać ostatnia - jej praca nigdy się nie kończy. *Nell Hudson jako Laoghaire MacKenzie :: Szesnastolatka zainteresowana Jamiem. Laoghaire jest blondynką typu "piękna sąsiadka, która może wpakować cię w kłopoty". Na pierwszy rzut oka wydaje się nieśmiała, nieszkodliwa, ale ostatecznie pokazuje swoją mściwą stronę. |-|Gościnna= *James Fleet jako Wielebny Wakefield :: Amatorski historyk i genealog, który w 1945 roku jest doradcą Franka. Jest także wikariuszem parafii Inverness i odgrywa ważną rolę w życiu Claire i Franka. *Tracey Wilkinson jako Mrs. Graham :: Gospodyni domowa wielebnego. Druidka z umysłem otwartym na nieznane, zaliczając do tego wróżenie z fusów. Prorokuje Claire miłość do dwóch mężczyzn. *Rory Burns jako młody Roger Wakefield :: Roger jest adoptowanym synem wielebnego Wakefielda. Jako dorosły mężczyzna staje się jednym z głównych bohaterów serii. *Kathryn Howden jako Mrs. Baird :: Żyjąca w 1945 roku, niefrasobliwa właścicielka/menadżerka pensjonatu, w którym Frank i Claire zatrzymali się po wojnie. Jest wścibska i robi wszystko dla własnej korzyści, ale jednocześnie jest bardzo miła i serdeczna dla gości. *Roderick Gilkison jako Hamish MacKenzie :: Rudowłosy syn Columa MacKenzie; istnieją plotki, że jego ojcem może być inny mężczyzna. Jest hałaśliwy i ożywiony. Rozumie siłę Columa i wie, że pewnego dnia ta władza będzie w jego rękach. *Aislin McGuckin jako Letitia MacKenzie :: Letitia jest żoną Columa MacKenzie oraz matką Hamisha. Jako małżonka najbardziej potężnego członka klanu, Letitia odgrywa rolę zarówno matrony jak i troskliwej matki. Silna kobieta - rodzaj mocnego sojusznika Claire. *Liam Carney jako Alec MacMahon MacKenzie aka "Stary Alec" :: Ten przysadzisty, potężny mężczyzna jest głównym opiekunem koni na zamku Leoch. Choć jest nieco szorstki w obyciu, to pomaga Jamiemu przystosować się do życia na zamku. *Prentis Hancock jako Wujek Lamb :: Wujek Claire; archeolog, który zabierał bratanicę w różne miejsca na całym świecie. Miał duży wpływ na życie Claire, kształtując ją na silną, niezależną i kompetentną kobietę. *Simon Callow jako Diuk Sandringham :: Diuk jest tak bogaty i ekstrawagancki, jak tylko się da w XVIII wieku. Uwielbia wszystko co piękne, rzadko słyszy słowo "nie". Dowiadujemy się, że tak jak wielu potężnych ludzi w tych czasach, działał jednocześnie na kilku frontach. *Tim McInnerny jako Ojciec Bain :: Zrzędliwy i nieustępliwy duchowny z Cranesmuir, który oskarżał Claire o uprawianie magii. Przy niej ukazuje swoje swoje gorsze oblicze. Ekipa Producenci wykonawczy * Ronald D. Moore * Jim Kohlberg Scenarzyści * Ronald D. Moore * Diana Gabaldon * Toni Graphia * Matthew B. Roberts * Ira Behr * Anne Kenney Reżyserzy * John Dahl (2 odcinki) * Brian Kelly (4 odcinki) * Richard Clark (2 odcinki) * Anna Foerster (4 odcinki) * Mike Barker (2 odcinki) * Metin Hüseyin (2 odcinki) Informacje produkcyjne * Czerwiec 2012 - ogłoszono, że Sony Pictures TV sfinalizował umowę dotyczącą prawa do historii. * 23 kwietnia 2013 - Deadline.com doniosło kto znalazł się w ekipie scenarzystów: Ron Moore i Toni Graphia (Battlestar Galactica), Matt Roberts (Caprica), Ira Behr (Alphas, 4400) oraz Anne Kenney (Prawnicy z Miasa Aniołów, Switched at Birth). * 1 czerwca 2013 - Deadline.com odniosło, że stacja Starz dostała zielone światło na produkcję serialu, zamawiając 16 odcinków. * 25 czerwca 2013 - Starz oficjalnie ogłosiło Outlander jako nowy serial, wstępną datę premiery (2014 rok), miejsce zdjęć (Szkocja) oraz harmonogram filmowania (jesień 2013). * 9 lipca 2013 - Starz oficjalnie ogłosiło, że Sam Heughan wcieli się w rolę Jamiego Frasera. * 11 września 2013 - Starz oficjalnie ogłosiło, że Caitriona Balfe wcieli się w rolę Claire Randall. * 15 sierpnia 2014 - Starz ogłosiło, że serial Outlander został przedłużony o drugi sezon, który będzie adaptacją drugiego tomu serii - Uwięziona w bursztynie. * 24 września 2014 - zakończono nagrywanie pierwszego sezonu. * 7 maja 2015 - rozpoczęto nagrywanie drugiego sezonu. * 27 lutego 2016 - zakończono nagrywanie drugiego sezonu. * 1 czerwca 2016 - Starz ogłosiło, że Outlander został przedłużony o trzeci sezon, który będzie adaptacją trzeciego tomu serii - Podróżniczka, oraz o czwarty sezon, który będzie adaptacją czwartego tomu serii - ''Jesienne werble''. Ciekawostki * Piosenka, którą słyszymy podczas czołówki serialu jest wersją The Skye Boat Song z tekstem zaczerpniętym z wiersza Roberta Louisa Stevensona. To opowieść o ucieczce Karola Stuarta po nieudanym jakobickim powstaniu w 1745 roku. Oryginalna wersja zawiera zaimek rodzaju męskiego, ale Bear McCreary zmienił go na rodzaj żeński, tworząc tekst z punktu widzenia Claire. Piosenkę śpiewa Raya Yarbrough. Oto jej treść: :::::::::Sing me a song of a lass that is gone, ::::::::::Say, could that lass be I? :::::::::Merry of soul she sailed on a day ::::::::::Over the sea to Skye. :::::::::Billow and breeze, islands and seas, ::::::::::Mountains of rain and sun, :::::::::All that was good, all that was fair, ::::::::::All that was me is gone. :::::::::Sing me a song of a lass that is gone, ::::::::::Say, could that lass be I? :::::::::Merry of soul she sailed on a day ::::::::::Over the sea to Skye. Nagrody |-|Pierwszy sezon= *Trzy nominacje do 73. Złotych Globów (2016): **Outlander w kategorii Najlepszy serial dramatyczny, **Caitriona Balfe w kategorii Najlepsza aktorka w serialu dramatycznym, **Tobias Menzies w kategorii Najlepszy aktor drugoplanowy w serialu, serialu limitowanym lub filmie telewizyjnym. *Trzy nominacje, w tym dwie wygrane podczas 42. rozdania nagród Saturn (2016): **'(Wygrana)' Outlander w kategorii Najlepszy serial fantasy, **'(Wygrana)' Caitriona Balfe w kategorii Najlepsza aktorka w serialu telewizyjnym, **Sam Heughan w kategorii Najlepszy aktor w serialu telewizyjnym. *Trzy nominacje, w tym dwie wygrane podczas 42. rozdania nagród People's Choice Awards (2016): **'(Wygrana)' Outlander w kategorii Ulubiony serial Sci-Fi/fantasy w telewizji kablowej, **'(Wygrana)' Caitriona Balfe w kategorii Ulubiona aktorka w serialu Sci-Fi/fantasy, **Sam Heughan w kategorii Ulubiony aktor w serialu Sci-Fi/fantasy. *Wygrana podczas 41. rozdania nagród People's Choice Awards (2015): **'(Wygrana)' Outlander w kategorii Ulubiony serial Sci-Fi/fantasy w telewizji kablowej. *Cztery nominacje, w tym jedna wygrana podczas 41. rozdania nagród Saturn (2015): **Outlander w kategorii Najlepszy serial o skróconym sezonie, **'(Wygrana)' Caitriona Balfe w kategorii Najlepsza aktorka w serialu telewizyjnym, **Tobias Menzies w kategorii Najlepszy aktor w serialu telewizyjnym, **Sam Heughan w kategorii Najlepszy aktor drugoplanowy w serialu telewizyjnym. *Jedna nominacja do 67. Primetime Emmy Award (2015): **Bear McCreary za "Sassenach" w kategorii Najlepsza kompozycja muzyczna w serialu (oryginalna dramatyczna ścieżka dźwiękowa). |-|Drugi sezon= *Dwie nominacje do 68. Primetime Emmy Award (2016): **Terry Dresbach Elle Wilson, Nadine Powell i Anna Lau za "Not in Scotland Anymore" w kategorii Najlepsze kostiumy w serialu, serialu limitowanym lub filmie telewizyjnym - kostiumowym albo fantasy, **Gina Cromwell, Jon Gary Steele, Nicki McCallum za "Not in Scotland Anymore" i "Faith" w kategorii Najlepsza scenografia w fabularnym programie kostiumowym (godzinnym lub dłuższym). Kategoria:Serial